Suicide is not the best way
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una historia de traición y abandono. Donde la esperanza está en la única persona en la que puedes confiar. Clasificación "T". Inicio de la relación Reisen-Zero.


**No soy dueño de los personajes del GTA: San Andreas ni de Touhou Project, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y empresas. Que comience la función. :D**

\- _"Miro hacia todos lados de aquella "habitación", solo veo a mis "compañeras" de cuarto, allí esperando el momento para acabar con todo. Desde que salí de Gensokyo, tras haberle fallado a mi Señorita, la Princesa Kaguya, había tenido que dejar Eientei, donde me mudé hacia Los Santos, un lugar extraño, donde no hay conejos ni alegría. Las personas son diferentes, me miran raro por mi forma de vestir y por mis orejas y pompón o cola de conejo, me molesta... Lo peor es estar en este campo, secuestrada por estos lunáticos, pero ya sus ideas me han entrado en mi cabeza: Quiero terminar con mi vida. Me molesta estar sola, me molesta y odio que todos ellos sean felices y yo esté sola._

 _De mis pocas compañeras de cuarto, solo quedan dos, éramos antes seis, pero todas ellas se han "ido", ahora sé que nos llamarán"._

Así relataba Reisen Inaba Udongein, quien había caído en desgracia tras haberle fallado a su Ama, a la Princesa Kaguya Houraisan, tras haber sido derrotada por Marisa Kirisame y Reimu Hakurei, por el robo de la Luna, su Ama la había expulsado de Eientei y le había prohibido volver, solo estaba en un Mundo que no conocía y lamentablemente, era víctima de los abusos de la sociedad que ella veía.

Viendo que no tenía un hogar, sola en las calles de Los Santos, un hombre le ofreció casa y comida, pero cuando llegó al campo de Red County, supo que ese lugar, no iba a ser un "hogar", sino todo lo contrario: Era una secta de conspiradores y paranoicos, que confiaban en nadie y tenían una Milicia allí.

\- _"El Jefe William Summer, como se llama el que está a cargo de este lugar, tiene severas leyes para sus "Súbditos"; nadie debe dejar el lugar, si no será castigado con la tortura, el robo, los abusos sexuales también. Solo sus Milicianos pueden hacerlo, se aprovechan de esta gente, se han aprovechado también de las niñas pequeñas y de las mujeres de todas las edades. Me han quitado mis dos armas de fuego, no puedo ejercer mi palabra, ni nada. Es como vivir bajo una tiranía. Encima, ahora, ha pedido un recado para todos: Que nos quitemos la vida. Sus ideas ya me han influido en mí. He perdido todo, mi Ama, mi hogar, extraño la Luna, Eientei, a Tewi, a Eirin, a todos, en especial a mi Querida Princesa Kaguya Houraisan, a quien protegía con toda mi alma y corazón. Solo quiero irme de aquí, dejar mi cuerpo e irme a un lugar mejor"_ Escribió Reisen en su mente, mientras que escuchaba unos pasos y dos Milicianos abrían la puerta.

\- Andando. Ordenó uno de ellos y las tres salieron al lugar.

Las llevaron hacia el centro de aquella gran propiedad, "The Farm" o "La Granja", ubicada en Red County, la gente se había reunido y ante el palco de madera, Summer dio un discurso para todos ellos.

\- _"¡Hermanos! ¡Oh, Hermanos! Ha llegado el día en el día en el que vamos a recuperar todo lo que ellos no han quitado: Los malditos "campesinos" de Red County, estas eran tierras nuestras, hasta que ellos llegaron con su inmigración de Europa y ahora miren, los tenemos allí, quitándonos nuestros tesoros, esas son nuestras riquezas. Debemos ir y atacarlos"._ Dio su discurso, mientras que la gente aplaudía, pero Reisen no hacía nada, solo se quedaba allí, de pie, envuelta en todo ese mar de aplausos, hasta que de golpe...

\- ¡ES UNA ESPÍA DE LA POLICÍA, MÁTENLA! Gritó una mujer, mientras que la gente la arrojaba al piso, la guerrera de la Luna trató de defenderse pero eran muchos, cuando en ese momento, dos milicianos le amarraron las manos y la llevaron arrastrando, como un animal hacia el palco, donde William estaba furioso de la "traición".

\- ¡Por favor, solo quiero morir, por favor! ¡Solo quiero irme de este Mundo egoísta! Pidió ella, mientras que la cara del Jefe de aquel grupo de confabuladores cambiaba y entonces llamaba por lo bajo a uno de sus "Sirvientes".

\- _Ya sabes qué hacer._ -Le ordenó, mientras que se dirigí a Reisen primero- Tendrás lo que has pedido, todo terminará para ti de una forma rápida y sin dolor. Le dijo, mientras que pasaba sus asquerosas manos sobre el rostro de Reisen, ella sintió asco al ver a ese sujeto, mientras que llegaba el ayudante de Summer y le daba sus dos Pistolas a la chica, quien se quitó las sogas, con la "ayuda" de los milicianos.

\- Sí, así será. Dijo ella a Summer, mientras que se encañonaba en la sien.

\- ¡Hazlo y demuestra que eres un Mártir de esos delincuentes y sus policías corruptos! ¡Hazlo! Gritó Summer, mientras que "animaban" a Reisen, pero lo que no sabían, era que la Policía estaba ya posicionada en los alrededores del lugar.

\- _"Capitán, tengo al objetivo en la mira. Permiso para disparar"_ Pidió un francotirador de la SWAT, mientras que estaba en un helicóptero con los pilotos y varios compañeros.

\- _"Permiso concedido, dispare"_ Le ordenó el Capitán de la Policía de Red County, mientras que disparaba.

Fue en ese momento, en el que los "festejos" cesaron de golpe, Summer dejó de gritar de emoción y sintió como una punzada en la cabeza, pasó su mano, la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida y de su boca, mientras que caía al piso, desplomado.

\- ¡Malditos, es la Policía! Gritó la gente, mientras que ingresaban cientos de Policías y Militares al lugar, dando sitio a una feroz batalla, donde los Milicianos de Summer no podían hacer nada.

En medio de los combates, Reisen aprovechó para fugarse de aquel lugar, no sin antes, asesinar con toda su furia a la mujer que la había delatado, la cual le imploró piedad, pero ella no dijo nada: De tres tiros la ejecutó a esa mujer.

Ella se escapó por las colinas, llegando hacia la ruta, se giró antes, mirando a "La Granja" la cual ardía y se escuchaban explosiones más frecuentes: La Policía y los Militares habían tomado todo el lugar, la gente, los seguidores de Summer y su Milicia estaban todos muertos.

Ese grupo de fanáticos religiosos y locos, esa secta, estaba destruida, pero la historia de Reisen no, ella estaba de vuelta sola, mientras que caminaba, bajo la lluvia por la ruta, pidiendo que alguien la llevara, pero nada, se limitó a buscar refugio bajo el puente, mientras que después de que paraba de llover fuerte, se dirigió hacia el borde de aquel lugar.

\- Bueno, este es mi final para mi tristeza y soledad: Perdóneme, Kaguya-sama, lo siento por haberle fallado, perdón Tewi, ya no volveré a verte jugar y en hacerle bromas a todos, adiós, Gensokyo, adiós, Mundo y adiós, dolor. Se dijo ella, mientras que caminaba por el borde alto del puente, no pasaban muchos autos, pero nadie la miraba, estaba sola.

Por otra parte, venía avanzando en un coche Washington por la ruta semivacía, su conductor era Zero, un experto en la electrónica, quien poseía una tienda, especializada en la venta de juguetes, ubicado en García.

Flashbacks: \- _¡No puedo creer que me haya tocado una cita con alguien aburrido como tú! ¡Lo siento, Zero, pero se acabó!_ Le dijo la chica con la que había estado saliendo durante varias semanas, hasta que ella, un día se hartó, sin decir nada y lo dejó por un delincuente que solo le importaba la droga y el dinero fácil.

Fin del flashbacks: \- _"Pase semanas con ella, tuve que hasta desvelarme por ver cómo estaba y con salir afuera, pero ahora me arroja a la basura como si fuera un completo inútil. Juro que voy a seguir con mi vida, mientras que a zorras como ella terminen mal su historia, yo seré feliz"_ Pensó Zero, mientras que manejaba por la ruta, hasta que en ese momento, sobre el puente de Fern Ridge, vio a una chica de cabellos largos y de color púrpura, orejas y pompón de conejo, camisa blanca blanca con un saco negro, corbata roja, la solapa izquierda del cuello de su traje está decorado con una insignia con forma de Luna Creciente, zapatos negros con medias púrpuras.

\- Pero qué carajo. Se dijo el joven, mientras que detenía su coche y se acercaba hacia el borde del puente, alzó la vista y vio a esa chica, la cual iba a saltar, iba a terminar con su vida, pero fue en ese momento, en el que Zero, saltó de su auto para evitar que cometiera semejante locura.

Subió hacia el puente, haciendo equilibrio y teniendo cuidado de no caer, ya que estaba todo mojado y resbaladizo, por lo cual se fue acercando a la chica.

\- ¡Atrás, atrás o salto! Le pidió que no se acercara.

\- Tranquila, escucha, mira, mira, me voy a detener aquí, pero no saltes. Hablemos. Le pidió ahora él de su parte.

\- ¿Para qué? Yo he perdido todo lo que tenía, mi Ama me dejó, terminé siendo odiada aquí y me secuestraron los de una secta de locos que quería tomar el control del país ¡Eso es mucho pedir, quiero una vida de vuelta, mi vida devuelta! Pidió Reisen, quien estaba por saltar, pero Zero se acercó.

\- ¡No lo hagas, yo también sufrí y muchas veces! -Respira hondo- ¡Acabo de perder una hermosa relación que tenía porque prefirió la chica que amaba, irse con un delincuente! ¡Yo también pensaría en matarme, pero reaccioné a tiempo y me dije "tienes mucho por qué vivir"! Le contó el joven su historia, cosa que empezó a funcionar en Reisen.

Ella empezó a dirigirse hacia esa persona, era un héroe anónimo en medio de un Mundo frío y cruel.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! Le preguntó ella, mientras que se aferraba a uno de los soportes del puente.-

\- Me llamo Zero. Le respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¡Muy bien, Zero, dime, ¿qué es lo que haces para ser feliz?! Le preguntó ella, mientras que el experto en electrónica caminaba despacio.

\- Salgo a caminar, hago un poco de ejercicio, me cuido bastante, por estoy flaco, me divierto con mis amigos. Tú no deberías sufrir, entiendo que hay idiotas que te trataron mal, pero tú eres especial. Le dijo Zero, mientras que se acercaba, pero en ese momento, Reisen resbaló por el piso mojado, pero fue justo en ese momento, donde el experto en electrónica le agarró de las manos.

\- ¡Auxilio, no me sueltes, no me sueltes! Le pidió ella, ya que el río estaba con corrientes rápidas y turbulentas.

\- ¡Mírame, haz un esfuerzo, yo te subiré, pero ambos debemos trabajar juntos! ¡Sé que puedas, confía en mí! Le pidió Zero que la escuchara y funcionó, al principio, cada vez que la ayudaba a subir, el joven era arrastrado a caer, pero, gracias a ambos en su trabajo, logró subirla, sana y salva, para luego bajar con ella del puente.

Lo habían logrado, evitando de caer en una horrible caída hacia el río, Zero y Reisen pudieron salvarse y ni más bien, la llevó a tierra firme, por así decirlo, Zero la llevaba a la chica en sus brazos.

\- Lo logramos, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Le preguntó Zero a ella.

\- Me llamo Udongein Inaba Reisen. Se presentó la chica, mientras que estaba en los brazos de Zero, a salvo.

\- Un gusto en conocerte, Reisen. Por cierto, ¿tienes un lugar dónde quedarte? Le preguntó el chico a ella, quien negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no tengo. Le respondió.

\- Tranquila, puedes quedarte en mi casa, me mudé a Los Santos, puedes quedarte conmigo. Le dijo él, mientras que se le iluminaba el rostro a Reisen, sintiendo que su vida comenzaba a recuperarse.

\- Pero, ¿no seré una molestia? Le preguntó ella, un poco nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, vivo solo. Le dijo, mientras que sonreía y luego iban al coche de él, Zero en el asiento del conductor y ella en el de adelante, pronto se fue quedando dormida.

Mientras que Zero manejaba, Reisen dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del conductor, donde después de un largo viaje, llegaron a Los Santos, ya que Zero tenía su casa en la zona de Santa María Beach,

\- Oye, ¿quieres comer algo? Le preguntó Zero, antes de que llegaran a su casa, ya que estaba cerca del "Burger Shot" de esa zona.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Le dijo Reisen, mientras que se dirigían hacia ese sitio, donde el chico estacionó su coche y luego bajaron, aunque empapándose por la lluvia, entraron en el local de comidas rápidas.

Allí dentro, Zero pagó todo, ya que Reisen no tenía nada, salvo su ropa cuidado, pero solo eso, por lo cual, mientras comían, ella sentía que su estómago se llenaba después de muchos días de mala alimentación.

\- Vaya, se ve que no habías comido hace mucho. Le respondió asombrado el chico.

\- En donde estaba, era horrible. Le confesó Reisen, mientras que eran los únicos en aquel lugar.

Después de eso, Zero llevó a su hogar para que viviera con él.

\- Espero que te guste, es una casa grande de playa. Le dijo, mientras que ella se instalaba en una cama, pero cuando se acostó...

\- ¿Puedo dormir en esta? Preguntó ella.

\- Pero ahí duermo yo. Le dijo, mientras que ella se iba a otra, un poco lejos, pero cuando Zero se fue a dormir, esa noche...

Sentía que tal vez Reisen no debería estar durmiendo en la otra parte, ya que estaría asustada de todo lo que vivió en el campo, por lo cual, cuando estaba por dirigirse a ver cómo estaba ella, sintió que alguien se abría paso en medio de las frazadas y sábanas de su cama.

\- Pero, ¿qué...? No pudo terminar su frase, ya que se asomó de allí Reisen, quien estaba asustada y temblando de miedo, abrazando a Zero, sin soltarlo.

\- Tenía miedo de estar allí. Le dijo, mientras que buscaba refugio en él, como si fuera una niña pequeña y asustada que buscaba refugio y calor en su hermano mayor.

\- Discúlpame a mí, fui un tonto en mandarte allí. Le pidió disculpas Zero, cuando en ese momento, la peli púrpura lo besó apasionadamente.

\- No te culpes, todos lo cometemos esos errores. Le alegó Reisen.

\- Tienes razón. Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, no me importa nada de lo que diga la gente. Le dijo Zero, mientras que ella sentía que su vida cambiaba por completo.

Inmediatamente, ella lo besó apasionadamente, mientras que Zero la abrazaba por la cintura, sin soltarla y la tenía apoyada en su pecho.

\- Nunca estarás sola, te lo prometo. Le juró él en protegerla y amarla para siempre.

\- Gracias, y yo prometo en recuperar mi confianza en la gente. Sin temer a nadie ni nada. Respondió ella, mientras que una pareja se había formado, como designio de la vida, ellos estarían juntos por siempre.

\- Te amo, Reisen. Le dijo Zero.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Zero. Le dijo Reisen.

Ambos se unieron en un dulce beso, mientras que el sueño les ganaba y se durmieron juntos.

La Luna lo anunciaba, ella había comenzado a vivir de nuevo, con una persona que lo amaba con todo su corazón y encima de todo, eran pareja oficialmente. Tal vez un día, Kaguya la perdonaría por ese error cometido. Pero habría que esperar para eso, pero no importaba, Reisen y Zero eran felices ahora y nada ni nadie los iba a molestar.

Y fue así como nació la pareja Reisen-Zero, ellos comenzaron a dejar el pasado de lado, mientras que una nueva vida estaba por comenzar para ellos a partir de ese encuentro y luego de la estadía de Reisen en la casa del chico experto en electrónica.

Y sin más que decir, aquí finaliza esta historia n.n.

Fin.

 **Y como dije, aquí finalizó esta historia n.n. Tenía ganas de hacer una así, ya que había tenido un sueño bastante igual a la historia y lo plasmé como en el sueño, así que espero que lo disfruten mucho. Saludos a AARA941, Tommiboy y Mailimon n.n. MontanaHatsune92 Out.**

 **Nos vemos en nuevas historias y proyectos. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo para todos ustedes.**


End file.
